


I'm still here!

by Michaelgavinfreejones



Series: The last of his kind. [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairies, Gay Male Character, M/M, Minor Violence, Prison, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelgavinfreejones/pseuds/Michaelgavinfreejones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years since the last death. The last of his kind is no more and everything seems to be back to normal. But where they wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So heres a new fic. ;) - Also sorry it's so short, it's just a beginning chapter so that's mostly why. The next few will be longer. Enjoy~

"Let me go!" I didn't stop screaming. I needed to get out of here. It's been what, four years now? He probably thinks I'm dead. These fucking bastards better let me go! They took my DNA, my wings, almost everything that I am. What more do they want?!

 

"I'm sorry Michael, we're not d-"

 

"Not done?! What more do you need from me?! You kept me locked up for over four years now, you have everything you need, now let me go!" I miss him. I miss my Gavin, I need to get back to him. Please, why won't they let me go?

 

(vp:g)

 

I woke up crying again. I don't know why I keep doing this to myself. I go to bed thinking about Michael, dream about him, then wake up with a soaked pillow. I know he's gone, but I can't help but feel like he's still out there. 

 

I don't know why I do this to myself. I only hurt myself more but thinking about him. He's probably looking down at me right now calling me an idiot.

 

_Heh... I really am an idiot aren't I Michael?_

 

I walk into the kitchen with tired, lazy feet. I haven't eaten any real home cooked meals since Michael's passing, and I have to admit I really miss them. I've tried cooking around a year after he passed but no matter how much I tried I just couldn't do it. Plus it didn't feel right with Michael not being there to hold my waist and watch me try my hardest at making his famous breakfasts. 

 

I grabbed my cereal and sat next to Michael's seat. I hated the silence that echoed in every room. Michael's voice would always cover every corner of the house, and no matter what, I always enjoyed it.

 

My left hand hit the table lightly, causing a slight clink noise. I looked down to see the ring that I still wore every day and every night. I still don't think I'm ready to let this go, I still have that gut feeling he's really out there and that I still have to keep looking.

 

(vp:m)

 

The taste of iron is something I've become used to by now. Every once in a while that familiar taste comes back after another brutal experiment. How I'm still alive, I really have no clue. I think it's the fact that if I die Gavin will truly be alone. I know he is now, but I haven't actually left him. I'm still here, trying to find a way back to him.

 

Sometimes during very painful nights I relax my mind and think back to the day when I proposed. Gavin wanted to give me a ring in return but I refused. I felt like if he gave me a ring it would ruin his spot light that I was sharing with him. I felt like this was more his moment.

 

Whenever I daydream about Gavin the pain seems to go away for a little while, but when I snap back to reality the pain always seemed to grow nearly a hundred times worse.I wish I could stay in my mind forever with Gavin. 

 

"Food!" Yelled one of the lab guards. Why call it a lab? This feels more like a prison, especially due to the fact I stay in a cell.

 

"I don't want your fucked up food. When ever I eat I end up getting drugged then wake up on a testing table. I won't have anymore of that." I replied in a surprisingly calmed voice. I guess I was just tired of yelled since all I've done for the past four years was yell.

 

"It's here if you want it." The guard said before walking away. I'll never eat their shit again, I don't care if I start to starve.

 

It's nearly midnight now. I don't want to sleep but fuck I'm exhausted. They barely let me sleep at all. When I do get a chance too I wake up in those stupid labs nearly an hour after. I haven't had any proper rest since I came here. I really miss home.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is still a bit short but I'm slowly getting back into the groove of it ^__^

_"Michael stop! That tickles stop that!" Gavin laughed as I proceeded to tackle and tickle his ribs. He hated being tickled, but the way he smiled and laughed under my touch was just too cute, I can't help it sometimes._

_"Michael!"_

_"Gavin no! This is too much fun!" I laughed back at him. Gavin's face was turning red, which meant I was about to break him over the edge of tears._

_Now I'm on my back and Gavin is on top of me. How did that happen? I don't remember Gavin pushing me over?_

_"Michael... You have to wake up now." What? Wake up? But this isn't a dream, how can this be a dream? This feels too real._

_"You need to get up now Michael. You need t-"_

~

I woke up in pure agony. Why wouldn't he let me sleep? Why can't I stay asleep? I was happy just a few minutes ago, I had no pain, I was with the love of my life. Why can't I just stay asleep?

I was laying on my bed with tried blood and poor stitching a long my side. I wonder what they took this time. Maybe some bone, a rib maybe. I was so used to this pain that I couldn't locate where the feeling was coming from anymore. Or maybe I just didn't care. 

I learned that, when I wake up with new stitching I really cannot move. Their stitching is so terrible that if I make any move they will rip right open, and none of them will com to fix it. I just have to stay still for a few days until the stitches dissolve. The location of the stitches are bad this time. When my chest moves when I breathe I can feel the stitches move. I think they did that on purpose though. They usually do.

I wanted to lay on my stomach very badly considering the stumps from my wings were hurting my back. They still weren't healed, and since they're trying to grow back in the pain is pretty terrible. Maybe if I'm careful enough tonight I'll be able to turn without ripping my stitches. 

I slowly turned my head towards the bared window. It was definitely still too early in the morning, maybe around five or six. The sky is just barely blue and there's still some stars out. I missed going out at night, watching the stars with Gavin. We where going to have our wedding under the stars. That was supposed to be two years ago today. I'm really sorry Gavin, I'll be there soon. I promise I'll be there soon.  
__ _

"Michael get up, it's time for your work." One of the guards say, walking into my cell.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I still have stitches in my side! You guys usually wait until they dissolve, what is this bull shit?!" I wanted to jump up and beat this ass hole, but my side hurt to much to move.

"I'm sorry, I can't control what the boss wants you to do. Now come on, it's going to be a long day." I groan at his reply. I have a feeling my side is going to rip open, my back is going to start bleeding again, and no one is going to help me. Why am I here?

I slowly moved up and stopped at the sharp feeling in my side. I could tell the guard was getting impatient since he started to walk fast towards me.

"Get up, you're not going to die from the pain of stitches." He scolded, grabbing my arm and forcing me up. I yelled at the sharp pains while he dragged me out of my cell. I could of fought him and ran off but the pain was too great. I could barely even walk with the guard as it was.

We ended up outside. I hadn't noticed how bright it got from the dim morning I woke up from. The sun was harsh today, the heat was almost overwhelming. It's no wonder they wanted me outside. They want to torture me as much as possible, and what's worse than sweat dripping into ripping stitches and infected wing stumps? 

"Fuck!" After a few ours of digging and re-filling holes my body couldn't take it anymore. The stitches in my side where wide open and dirt was pushing into the wound. I could feel the pain in my ribs intensify, and the feeling of blood pour down my back. 

My knees gave out first. They couldn't hold up my hot, heavy body any more. I felt warm dirt hit my face, and heard my warm breath go hard against the ground.

"Get your ass up fairy! We're not done yet!" One of the yards yelled out. It's funny, I could hear what he was saying, but everything was black, and I couldn't really tell what direction his voice was coming from. I'm blacking out, and I highly doubt these ass holes care.

I suddenly felt very cold. The heat from the sun disappeared and the harsh feeling of stone was gone. I don't think I'm dead, it doesn't quite feel like that. Maybe they put me back into my cell, or maybe they strapped me down in the lab again. It doesn't really matter anymore. They'll probably just take another rib, or maybe a part of my insides. by the end of this, if I don't escape, I'll be nothing but mashed up parts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a short chapter, I apologize. Hope you enjoy~

I woke up to my hard cold bed. I guess they threw me in after I had passed out outside. I'm surprised they didn't pick and poke at me while I was out. Or maybe they did and I was too out of it to even notice. I guess that's better than waking up to metal in your spine.

I'm starting to throw up blood. I don't know what they did to me but it's not healing at all and now every few hours I start to throw up blood. Maybe this is what they wanted, maybe they're trying to finally give me a slow and painful death. I can't die yet though, I need to see Gavin first.

"Hello Michael." I heard a deep familiar voice call out to me. I turned to face the bars and saw him. The owner of it all, the man who started this evil research. I finally get to see the face that killed every last one of my being.

"Ryan..." I growled under my breathe. I should of known a man so evil would be behind something like this. It's a shame really, he used to be a big part in my family's lives. Now he's just a killed out to do nothing but evil to our DNA.

"Ah yes, so you do remember me!" Ryan said with a cheerful voice. "I'm sorry my men worked you hard for all these years. I promise it will be better now."

"Oh yeah? How? I'm throwing up blood because of our god damn experiments!" I looked down at the blood splatter I had created.

"Yes well, we'll fix that up, no worries." Ryan kept his cheerful voice. "Oh and don't worry bout Gavin being so lonely."

"What?" I turned my head sharply at the sound of Gavin's voice. "What do you mean?"

Ryan laughed at my reaction, then turned around. He seemed to be motioning someone to step forward. Once the being stepped forward into the light my eyes went wide and I began to feel sick. The man I was now looking at was me.

"Hello Michael." The fake said in my tone of voice. How the fuck could Ryan do this? Is this what they wanted from me this whole time? Was to create stupid replicas?

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yelled, "You created another me? For what? What was the point in all of that?"

"It's a test Michael. If this Michael can live just as you could and act just like you did, then perhaps we can create new fairies, create the colony all over again. Wouldn't that be great Michael?" Ryan's voice grew higher in excitement.

"No, no it wouldn't! Those aren't real people Ryan, those are clones of _your_ messed up creation!" If I was out of this caged room I would kill Ryan with no second thoughts. 

"Well, while you're in here I thought Gavin could have his lover back." Ryan said, pulled a wide grin, waiting for my response.

"You fucking bastard!" I roared, pouncing out at the bars. I felt a sharp pain throughout my body and collapsed on the ground before I could even reach the wall of metal. "Don't you dare... Don't you dare go near my Gavin."

"A test is a test Michael. We need to see how he reacts. If he can feel love, if he can act as you acted. What better way to test this out then to give him to his fiance?"

"My fiance!" I began to cough after yelling out, blood slowly dripping from my mouth once again.

"Calm down Michael, you're going to kill yourself from stressing like this." Ryan's calm voice only angered me more. How could he do this? This is just fucking sick!

"You bastard... You're the fucking Devil." I huffed, glaring out at Ryan with exhausted eyes. The pain I felt in my body was starting to wear me out.

"So I've been told Michael," I heard Ryan start as my eyes began to close, "So I've been told."

~

_"Gavin..." Tears started falling down my face as I watched gavin getting married to me. "Gavin please... Look at me."_

_Gavin is standing with me in front of no one. There's empty seats facing us. I'm standing in the isle watching the wedding, so desperately wanting Gavin to see me. I want him to know that that wasn't me._

_"Gavin!" I yell out but he doesn't hear me._

_"I do." Gavin says with tears falling down his face._

_"I do." Repeats the clone standing in front of Gavin. It's too late, it's been done. He has his Michael now. He seems so happy with him._

_I guess it's happened. I have been forgotten. Gavin doesn't need me anymore._


End file.
